The Unseen World
by Whiskershin
Summary: When a man named Anthony, a girl named Elizabeth, And another man named Najmi enter the magical world of minecraft, They are tested against their wits. rated M for violence, sex, and language. Najmi belongs to Najee
1. Chapter 1: party at my place

**ANTHONY POV **

Hey. My name is Anthony m. Cueva. I'm a white-tan skinned Mexican American. I have black hair, and I'm 17 .I Just got out of School for spring break. I walked home with my friend Johnathon. I was planning a party for me, Johnathon, and this girl I really liked, Elizabeth. she's 18, white skinned, brown hair, b-cups, and a little taller than me. I'm 5'6. She's at least 5'8 or so... I walked home, got on my computer and got on the internet. I was on Facebook, Youtube, I then got bored. I walked to my room, and began playing as my lvl 50 assassin in borderlands 2. I had kept on playing till it was 6. I was bored out of my mind... I started texting my friends, and was laying down. I got a text from Elizabeth. "Oh Yes!" I said in excitement. We began chatting and before I knew it, it was ten. I showered, got ready and slept.

The next day I woke up REALLY early... I got up, cleaned a little and looked in my drawer for some condoms...yes, I was prepared. I looked at my phone which was charging... I got some clean clothes, deodorant, and a towel. My parents were alcoholics, and never cared who I had over...As long as I wasn't a father. yet. My little sister, which hated me, was awake. I looked around and cleaned up a bit. I brought out the sodas, chips, food, and games. I cleaned my room as well. I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed. I was finally ready. The clock was at 10:17. The party was at 1:00 or so. My phone went off with the FPS Russia tone. I walked over and saw it was Elizabeth. She asked me what time to get here. I told her all She needed to know...Along with bring a swimsuit. I have a pool.

Everything was good. I walked out and saw the sun shining. This was why I liked California. I was chilling outside when I saw Johnathon's car pull up. I waved to his mom, and he got out. "Sup Anthony." I smiled at him. "Sup John." We walked inside, and my parents closed their door, hungover. They would get dressed later. My little sister was in Chula Vista, which meant I had the house to myself.

**NAJMI POV**

I woke up from a text message from my friend, Elizabeth. She wanted me to go to some guy named Anthony's party. I was still thinking about it. I decided I didn't want to. I didn't know who he was, but he seemed like a nice guy. I dressed and began playing gears of war three. I began using my Lancer to brutally sever a locust's arms off and used another as a meat shield. I was getting pretty far into the campaign. I had just past the part in which Dom dies. I continued playing before getting bored and switched to bioshock 2. I was at paupers drop, and barely got the double barrel shotgun. " Shotguns? That's badazz!" I continued blasting splicers when I finally got the research camera. I did what I was told, got some ADAM from the little sister I had, and ventured into siren alley.

After an hour, I shut off my xbox, and walked outside. I got a text from Elizabeth again, telling me the address. It wasn't that far actually. I kinda knew that this Anthony guy liked her. Bringing her favorite foods, treating her like a princess, and the way they act... almost identical. I was told to bring swim trunks, so I did. As soon as I got there Elizabeth greeted me in. She was in her swimsuit. Anthony came by and greeted me in as well. " Sup, bro." He said to me, as if I knew him." Hello, you must be Anthony." He nodded and walked back. "We got food, sodas, a pool, and an xbox." He walked to his backyard and jumped in his pool. I walked in, noticing he also had a computer.

After an hour of messing around, we decided to eat cake. Anthony pulled out a red velvet cake. Elizabeth squealed at this. "Fuck ya! I love that kind of cake!" Anthony smiled " What kind of cake do you want?" He asked me. "This will be fine." I said to him. We started messing around on the computer. His friend Johnathon left a couple hours ago. He opened up minecraft. Something was wrong.

**ANTHONY POV**

Elizabeth's friend Najmi, is a badass person. I checked my phone and saw something wrong with my computer, out of the corner of my eye. It was glowing purple. Before we could all react, a purple light went off, the power as well, and it exploded. I closed my eyes, thinking I was dead. I opened them to see I was in minecraft. I looked around and saw Elizabeth, and Najmi. "Where in minecraft!" I screamed. I checked my phone, and it didn't have service. "N-Najmi? I think were stuck here." I looked over to Elizabeth. '_Atleast I'm here with you_' I thought. I got up and walked over to her. "Elizabeth? I...I really like you, and I want to go out with you...so will you?" I was nervous as all hell. "Anthony? I would love to. Your sweet, funny, treat me like a god, and you act like me." My heart jumped for joy. I hugged her. "This is amazing!" She noticed that we would be stuck here. She kissed my cheek. "What will we do?" I looked at Najmi. "You know what were in, right?" He nodded. "Okay Elizabeth, were gonna teach you about everything, OK?" She nodded. This is gonna be a hell of a time.

**A.N) Hey guys! Anthony here! A new story with Najmi in it! I talked to Najee, and he was fine with it. He even gave me the idea for it to be minecraft story. Najmi belongs to Najee. Anthony (a.k.a me) well, thats self explanatory, and Elizabeth is someone I know...and I do treat her like a princess and give to her, her favorite foods. bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**ELIZABETH POV**

Anthony and I have just started going out. "How will we get back home, or survive?" I asked Anthony. He looked at Najmi, and said, "Easy, we're inside a video game. Najmi and I will teach you all you have to know." I was always knew this a geek's dream. To be inside a video game. "Anthony?" I called out to him. He turned to me. "Yes?" " I looked at him. He managed to bring some of his extra clothes with him. He was still in his swim trunks, and he held a sweater, shoes, socks, and pants. I was still in my bikini. I looked at him blushing. "M-may I wear your sweater?" He nodded and handed it to me. I put on his sweater and I felt less...embarrassed. Najmi was wearing his normal clothes. I got up and Hugged Anthony. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Najmi asked. Anthony made a quick move and gave me a peck on the cheek.

**ANTHONY POV**

"All right. We need to go get some wood, in order for us to have shelter. Najmi. You will go get food after you make a stone sword. I will take Elizabeth and teach her everything." Najmi nodded at me and walked towards a tree. "Okay Elizabeth, this is a world about creating what you want and surviving. The key to survival is wood, and food. When you want wood, just punch a tree, like so." I punched a tree multiple times, and a piece, the shape of a cube popped off. "The hell?" She said in astonishment. I finished punching the tree and I gave her some wood planks. I Then finished punching the tree. "Elizabeth. To be honest, I always wanted to be with you in this kind of situation. Just no Najmi." He came walked up to us. "Hey, I heard that!" I laughed. "Not like that. I fantasized about just me and her." I began to blush.

After a while I crafted wood, a workbench, sticks, then finally, two wooden pickaxes. "Elizabeth?" I called. She walked over, and I gave her one pickaxe. She had already taken down 4 trees. "Here, use this to break certain blocks." I walked up to some stone. "Like this." I mined it. I'm guessing she felt powerful and swung her pickaxe, and almost hit me with it. "Woah, watch out!" I laughed, as I felt the pickaxe, swing past my bare chest She giggled and we mined some stone.

**NAJMI POV**

I was killing some cows for food. I picked up the beef and some leather for Anthony and Elizabeth to make clothes, blankets etc. I walked over to see the sun going down. Anthony and I killed atleast 10 sheep. We made beds and a small shelter. We placed the beds. Mine across from Anthony's. His, connected to Elizabeth's making a double bed. "So romantic." I stated sarcastically as a joke. Anthony smiled and laid down. Elizabeth got in and cuddled with him. We all soon fell asleep.

In the morning, we got up, and I cooked the steak I got. Anthony shot up in realization. "I have the Aether installed!" I was surprised. "That's Awesome! We need to go there soon!" Anthony nodded. "Lets just finish eating." He said to me. I Began to make charcoal from the raw logs I had and I was going to use them for torches. I Began searching for iron, coal, and other minerals. Maybe even emeralds. As I neared a cave I drew my stone sword. I ran in and killed a zombie, spider, and and a skeleton. I then walked in and saw some iron and coal. I mined it all like a pro. I walked back out and saw Anthony giving something to Elizabeth. They were fake wolf ears. "You would look so cute in them!" He said adoring her trying them on. " Oh don't make me find you some cat ears. " Elizabeth shot back. " I'd look cute too. Maybe you can name me?" Anthony joked. "Yea! I'll name you...Whiskershin!" We all began laughing.

After that I decided. Anthony decided who the leader was... Most people would vote for themselves, but he. He chose me. One, because I'm older than him by a year, and two, He thinks he's a bad leader. I took the role. The first thing we did was set up a new spot to make a house. We began building and we created a new home. Later the sun went down and we were almost done.

**ANTHONY POV**

We were almost done with our new home. The sun had set Najmi, was taking a break inside. I walked near a tree and I was looking at Elizabeth. She was looking at me funny, when I heard a hissing. It was a creeper. I jumped a little late, because I felt intense pain. I had barely dodged the kill area. "ANTHONY!" Elizabeth screamed, running to me. She held me close to her. "D-don't worry. I'll b-be fine..." I said before I fainted.

**ELIZABETH POV**

"ANTHONY! WAKE UP!" I screamed at him. Najmi ran up to us. "He's unconscious. He needs rest." Najmi and I finished the wall and the house was complete. Three bedroom, one living room two bathrooms and and upstairs. I set Anthony in his room and bed. I got in with him and held him tightly. I wish I could hear him say "good night" to me and kiss me on the cheek. Najmi walked in and said "We need to head to the Aether and get the strongest and majestic thing there. The hammer of Notch. " He walked out and into his room. The atmosphere in Anthony's room was hot. I took off his Shirt and his shorts, revealing his boxers. I blushed at the sight of them. I undressed into my bra and panties as well. It was hot as hell. I blushed more. I walked over to the door and shut it. I wasn't going to have sex with him...yet. He'd have to earn it. I got into the bed with him and I held him close to me again... I whispered in his ear. "I love you" and fell asleep...

**A/N. hey guys! Anthony here! with another chap :3 I don't know when I can upload new chaps. It's when I get the GOOD ideas. If you guys have any ideas let me know. Ill give you credit. Minecraft doesn't belong to me, Najmi belongs to Najee. Anthony is me...And Elizabeth is a great friend of mine...yes she does call me Whiskershin :P**


	3. Chapter 3: things get done

**NAJMI POV**

It's been a day since Anthony was blasted by the creeper, and lost consciousness. Elizabeth had been trying to get him to wake up. We both hoped he wouldn't die. I didn't like the fact that those two were now a couple, and I was just another person to them. I sat down in the kitchen, eating some steak. "Oh my god! you're awake!" I heard Elizabeth scream. I walked over and saw Anthony, rubbing his head, his hair all messy. "H-hey Najmi." He greeted. "S'up. I'm glad to see your alive." I smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Anthony walked out too, to get some food. He had been REALLY hungry. He cooked himself some pork, and baked some bread. "Today, we shall get things done!" He declared. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Just getting more food, and some minerals. we need what we it in order to survive. Diamonds are a different story. were going to the Aether, so we use the diamonds for some obsidian." Elizabeth stared at him. "The fuck are you saying, boy?" I laughed a bit. "Just that we need to get work done."

**ANTHONY POV **

Today was gonna be a working day. I had the feeling about getting something done today. I really wish I was back in my world. Watching the day go bye, with my dogs. that or just on netflix watching Anime shows, like High School of The Dead, or Soul Eater. I walked outside to the cave Najmi found, and started mining some iron. I heard bones rattling and immediately turned to see nothing. I lit the place up and saw red eyes, glowing. Not only two red eyes, more like 6. I heard a hissing sound as well. '_ Shit...spider_ jockey' I thought to myself. An arrow flew by my face and I saw the eyes get closer. I drew my stone sword and attacked it, swinging my sword constantly. I first killed the spider, and soon after, the skellington.

I walked deeper into the cave until I found redstone. I ran back up the way I entered and saw I got 97 Iron ore. I began smelting the ore I had mined. Najmi returned with a lot of food. He looked down. "Hey bro, what's wrong?" I asked. " I...I wish I had somebody to love as well. I really don't feel useful." He responded. "Najmi! don't ever think that kind of bull shit! Your more helpful than me...and about love? I promise you'll find yourself a good girlfriend. I'll even risk myself to see that you do." I said. He smiled at me. "Thanks bro" I smiled. I really liked helping friends out.

Later that day I smelted the Iron I collected. I made a couple of pickaxes and headed to bed. Elizabeth walked into my room and joined me. Since I was in my boxers already, It would have been a challenge not to get an erection. I Laughed at the thought. The other problem was, that Elizabeth undressed too. The nights had been getting hot and this was our solution. After an hour we all fell asleep. Me and Elizabeth holding each other close.

In the morning, I was the first to wake up. The sun not even out yet. That was completely normal for me. I got up and stared at Elizabeth sleeping, admiring her beautiful body. I knew I would have to wait a LONG time to have sex with her. Yet I was fine with it. At least I get to spend more time with her. In the mean time I had to find Najmi a girl in this blocky world. I had to remember what other mods I had installed in this game. I remember the Aether. I had Enderstuff mod, and...I think it's like the mob talker..but for the Aether mobs, like the valkyries. I didn't mind at all.

I walked out, into the cave and mined the redstone. I was continuously searching for diamonds. No luck. I thought about exploring around this world. I walked in one straight line, placing blocks. Like a trail of bread crumbs. I walked and reached a village. I walked around , to find it was empty. I looked inside a house to see a woman. I was surprised. I walked up to her, but she turned and threw a knife that almost nailed me in the head. "Woah, sorry mister." She examined my body. "Luckily, you stepped in the right house." She licked her lips and started slowly towards me. "W-Where are the men in the village?" I asked, frantically. 'They're off somewhere. Some are still here. Though you're unique."

I ran out as fast as I could. I just ran straight home. '_ fuck...that woman was gonna try to rape me! _' I continued walking till I got home. I opened the door, and walked to my room, expressionless, not knowing what to do, or why she wanted me...

**NAJMI POV**

I saw Anthony walk through the door. He was terrified. I didn't like it one bit. I walked up and he just got in bed and lied down. I decided to let him be, and he'll talk about it when he's ready. It always happens. He walked up to me and told me this, "If you walk north, you will find a village. If you value your virginity, and maybe your life, do not go there." He walked back to his room.

**A/N) Hi guys! Anthony here. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am... Najmi belongs to Najee everyone else, is mine. I know I've taken long to upload these chapters. I am REALLY busy with school, life, and other things. If you want to contact me or anything, PM me or add me on xbox live. Look at my bio for my gamertag :D BYE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**ELIZABETH POV**

"Holy hell! I love chocolate!" I screamed at Anthony. He found some cocoa beans. I don't know where the hell he found them, but I love chocolate. He made a milk chocolate bar. "Najmi, you want a piece?" He nodded and took the piece. I got the biggest piece of all. I gave Anthony a nice kiss on the cheek. He blushed and I giggled. I proceeded to eat my chocolate.

**ANTHONY POV**

I had made my favorite food today. Chocolate. But deep inside I felt something. I walked outside, got a piece of flint and steel and started a spark. I loved fire. Unfortunately, I set one half of the woods on fire. Our house was safe, because we remade it out of cobblestone. I was a real lunatic. I always thought the most fun thing there is, was catching myself on fire, hugging someone, catching them on fire, and repeat. Luckily, I could control myself... until now. I watched the woods burn and I gave a tear of joy. I walked back inside and Najmi looked at me like I was a god damn lunatic. I was more like a psycho. He looked me in the eyes.

**NAJMI POV**

I was staring straight into his eyes. I saw fire, evil, and...knives. Mostly Evil flying knives...that are on fire. Somehow, I kept calm, and sat there. I walked to my room. I wanted to visit that village that Anthony mentioned. We wall went to bed around 10-ish...

In the morning we all got up. Anthony and Elizabeth slept in the same bed... In their underwear. I knew they didn't have sex...I wouldn't have slept at all last night if they did. I got dressed after a minute of resting. I walked to the living room and saw them waiting for me. We headed out and Anthony led us there. When we arrived a woman, white skinned, brown hair, green eyed, C-cups, and she was 6'3. "Stranger!" She ran up to, and hugged Anthony. "Hey!" Elizabeth yelled. "That's my man!" She looked at Elizabeth. "I want him more!" She hugged him tighter, shoving his face in her breasts. "MMMPPH!" Anthony tried speaking, but was muffled. I helped Anthony and pried him free. "God damn. Learn about personal space..." I said. That lady looked at me. "Watch what you say, or it's going to be you!" I stepped back. "That's right, boy!"

We all walked out, regretting we walked there. Anthony continuously looked back. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Checking if that crazy bitch is following us..." We arrived home, safe and sound. I saw the burnt tree stumps, animals..., and some old crafting tables... Anthony went to his room to lie down. Elizabeth was laying with him, both hugging each other, sleeping. It was cute actually...I was pretty bummed because I didn't have anyone to love...

**ELIZABETH POV**

In the morning I kissed a sleeping Anthony's cheek, rose from the bed, and walked to the kitchen. I noticed a shadow. I walked over to the window, and saw a huntress. She was surprised and ran as fast as she could. I was confused. I walked back to Anthony to see he had an erection. We were both in our underwear. I shook him awake. "Anthony, wake up, boy. Your "buddy" is more active than you." I giggled as he got up slowly, realized he was stiff, and covered himself. "I-I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay. just wait till we're ready " He smiled. I kissed his cheek and went to the living room. As I entered, I noticed Najmi making himself something to eat. "watcha makin'?" I asked, smiling sweetly. "I don't know. Anthony up?" he asked. Before I could answer, Anthony walked out in blue pant, green shirt that went down to his zipper, which made me giggle, and he was carrying an iron pickaxe, listening to "Coheed & Cambria: welcome home." Najmi looked at him. "That answers my question..." I walked into me and Anthony's room to lie down.

**ANTHONY POV**

I walked down into a cave, with plenty of food, water, wood, pickaxes, torches, and a few swords. As I neared the end of the cave, I found what looked like a underground chasm, like the grand canyon or something. I saw lava below and got really excited. I made my way safely down and began placing torches.

After an hour or so, I was almost out of torches, which was bumming me a bit. It was SO convenient that I found us some diamonds. I placed one of my water buckets to turn the lava into obsidian and I walked over and mined the diamonds. I was really excited. I made a Diamond pickaxe, made sure the obsidian was safe and mined at least 10 pieces. I ran up, back to the surface as fast as I could, and had at least one last piece of diamond left. I gave it to Elizabeth. "Aww so sweet." She said, as I laid down in bed. She crawled up on me and pressed her lips against mine. I was surprised, but I began kissing back. She slipped her tongue in and I began playing with her tongue. We broke away, gasping for air. "An amazing first kiss." She said, hugging me. I smiled "yea. It was." We cuddled with each other and fell asleep.

**A.N. hey guys, Anthony here, happy to tell you chapter 4 for unseen world is out. Najee, I hope you like this chapter, along with anyone else. Also, this has nothing to do with any of his stories...sorry. I love making these stories and listening to music, like A7X, The heavy, Coheed & Cambria, Weezer, The offspring, Three days grace, Linkin park, and much more :3 I hope EVERYONE likes reading my stories, if not, let me know about any flaws or whatnot, you'd like to inform more about**


End file.
